


Limeade Makes Me Cry

by desikauwa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jily Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Place to put in my occasionalJily Challengeparticipation





	1. September 2016

**Author's Note:**

> marked as complete but will update whenever I take part in a Jily Challenge. prompt was “famous heir and heiress of parent’s rival companies au (starcrossed lover?)”

Lily Evans slammed the door to their secret apartment so loudly that James Potter braced himself for a storm.

"How dare they? They know my opinion on setting me up yet they continue to try to anyways."

James had a decent idea what had happened.

Lily Evans as one of the heiresses of the Evans corporation was expected to marry who her parents wanted. Lily's only opinion on the situation was absolutely not happening.

"Who'd they try to set you up with this time?"

Lily growled and James knew better than to interrupt her.

"Severus Snape. Just because we were friends in the past doesn't mean I'll ever date him. Especially not after what he's done."

James knew what Lily's background with Snape was and he knew exactly why Lily was angrier than usual after one of these meetings. He chose not to bring it up because neither of them liked remembering that event.

"Hey do you just want to elope?"

Lily started laughing but James didn't and she realized he was serious. She stared at him as James finished what he was saying.

"We're engaged but our families hate each other. Let's just get married and let them deal with it."

"Are you kidding me? We can't just get married without them knowing."

James shrugged.

"Why not? We can get Sirius and Remus to help out and we both know Alice would help too."

Lily was hesitant at first, but she had to agree.

"Well we have hidden the fact that we live together from our parents."

James continued for her.

"And both of us have incomes separate from both of our parents companies."

Lily grinned.

"Okay let's elope."

A few weeks later, a headline read this: "Heirs of Rival Companies Now Married."


	2. January 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the shrieking shack

James looked on sadly at the events happening in front of him. This was never how he wanted his brothers-in-arms to properly introduce themselves to Harry.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he knew exactly who it was. "James. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"You can't say that Lily. Of course I'm to blame for what happened. If I hadn't trusted Peter then the two of us would be alive instead of following our son around while never even being able to talk to him."

Lily's once vibrant green eyes softened. "I know that James but we can't change the past. All we can do now is watch what happens."

James glanced back at the other scene taking place in the shack and snarled. "Snivellus."

Lily narrowed her eyes at Severus Snape. "Oh wonderful. Now everything that can go wrong will go wrong."

James let out a startled laugh. Even after all these years, he wasn't used to Lily making sarcastic comments every time Harry was in the same room as Snape.

Lily almost lunged at Snape when he pointed his wand at Remus and insulted Harry but James managed to hold her back.

"Let me go James. I may be incorporeal but that doesn't mean I can't cause problems."

"I know that sweetheart but we can only watch remember. I'm just as mad as you but there's nothing we can do in this situation."

The night can continued in this way. James and Lily helplessly watched as he managed to save his godfather from certain doom.

This was the only thing they could ever do. The Shrieking Shack was just one more place where they couldn't keep their son safe.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
